fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Colette Bellamy
"Everything's better with fashion."— Colette Bellamy Colette Bellamy '(コレットベラミー ''Koretto Beramī) is one of the main Cures in Adventure Heart Pretty Cure!. Colette is an energetic and fashionable girl who is full of great ideas, and attends Kiboumura Academy. She is the President of the Fashion Club. She was also born and raised in France's capital city, Paris. Her catchphrase is 'Everything's better with fashion. '(すべてのファッションとのより良いです。''Subete no fasshon to no yoriyoidesu.). Her alter ego is '''Cure Sparkle '(キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru), the Pretty Cure of Love. She controls the power of light and love. History TBA Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name: '''Colette Bellamy *'Japanese: 'コレットベラミー *'Birthday: 'October 17 *'Zodiac: 'Libra *'Birthplace: 'Paris, France *'Height: '159cm *'Weight: '61kg *'Blood Type: 'A *'Species: 'Human/Magical Girl *'Personal Quote: '''Everything's better with fashion. Fears *It is currently unknown what Colette's fear is. Dreams *Colette wants to become a fashion writer in the future. Skills |-|Sport= *Colette's sports skills are unknown. *It is likely that she is not good at sports. |-|Studying= *Colette's grades are unknown. *She does have an interest in adventure journalism. |-|Other= *Colette loves (and is good at) fashion designing. *She is the President of the Fashion Club. *She is good at solving mysteries. General Information Personality Colette is an energetic and fashionable 15-year-old girl. She is also full of great ideas. To relax, there is nothing that she likes more than a manicure and pedicure. As strong as she may be, her weakness is that she is always (fashionably) late. She is always rushing about, trying to decide what to wear. Clothing Style Colette's style of clothing is more girly than tomboyish. She usually wears a lot of pink in her clothing style. |-|Casual= Colette has wavy blonde hair and has blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink jacket with beads on it, a blue turtle neck, long pink pants and a blue belt.She is often seen carrying a small blue and pink heart-shaped bag. |-|School and Sport= The Kiboumura school and sports uniforms are unknown. |-|Pretty Cure= As Cure Sparkle, her hair turns pink and grows longer, and she wears a magenta ribbon in her hair. Colette has a pair of pink star-shaped earrings that hang from her ears and a pink choker. On her wrists, she wears magenta and pink wristbands with little bows. She wears a magenta crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is pink detailing all over her top. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of magenta underneath it. The skirt has a thick pink belt with crisis crosses on it. On the left side of her hip hangs a large pink bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Adventure Commune. She wears thigh high magenta socks and a pair of pink knee high boots. |-|Other= Colette's 'other' outfits are unknown. Relationships Family TBA Friends *Violet Xue' - TBA *'Nicky Johnson' - TBA *'Pamela Abdallah' - TBA *'Paulina Chavez' - TBA Etymology '''Bellamy' (ベラミー) - The name Bellamy is a French surname. It is most likely from the Norman-French bel ami which means "beautiful friend", which is a reference to Colette's beauty and also how she is one the 5 warriors of hope and friendship. Colette (コレット) - The name Colette is a French baby name for girls. The meaning of this name is "necklace" or "victorious", which is a reference to how the people of the Magic Kingdom wish for Pretty Cure's victory. Cure Sparkle - Her Cure alias is from the word "sparkle". Sparkle means to shine brightly with flashes of light. Pretty Cure Cure Sparkle Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru) is Colette's alter ego. She holds the power of love and controls light. Cure Sparkle is one of the 5 warriors of hope and friendship. Similar to Colette, Cure Sparkle would never give up. Alone, she can perform Sparkling Burst. It is currently unknown what the group attack is. Weapons TBA Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Sparkling Burst' - Cure Sparkle's main attack. |-|Sub-Attacks= *'Sparkle Beam' - Cure Sparkle shoots a beam of light at the enemy. *'Sparkle Healing' - Cure Sparkle heals human people. Transformation "Engaging! Pretty Cure, Friendship Power!" '''- Engaging! Pretty Cure, Friendship Power! is the official transformation phrase used by Colette to transform into Cure Sparkle. Her transformation is currently unknown. Music As a main character, Colette's voice actress, Hirano Aya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Singles= *Life is a Runway' *'Fashion Party' |-|Duets= *'Rainbow Rose' (''along with Hanasawa Kana, Sakamoto Maaya, Inoue Kikuko and Tamura Yukari) *'Living My Dream' (along with Hanasawa Kana, Sakamoto Maaya, Inoue Kikuko and Tamura Yukari) *'To Protect' (along with Hanasawa Kana, Sakamoto Maaya, Inoue Kikuko, Tamura Yukari and also Asano Masumi) Trivia *Colette's birthday falls on October 17, which makes her a Libra. *Colette is the first lead Cure to be the president of the fashion club. **However, Colette is the second Cure overall to be president of the fashion club, preceded by Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine. **Colette is also the second lead Cure to be the president of something, preceded by Aida Mana/Cure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to control the power of light. **Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy does not count as she controls holy light. *Colette is based off of the Thea Sister, Colette. *Colette is the second Cure with a French heritage, preceded by Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade. **However, Colette is the first Cure to actually be raised in France. **Cure Earl was also raised in France, but she is not a main Cure. Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Adventure Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female